A New Generation
by mandi128
Summary: Naruto never expected to have kids but all that changed when Hinata told him her confession, now he has two beautiful twins Ukina and Kyoten but whats happens when one is blinded by a accident  May change to M rated later on :3 enjoy please


A New Generation: Introduction and Birthdays

Ukina P.O.V  
>Konohagakure a village that stands out from all the rest, lively people, awesome ninja's and teachers, great structures of our village as well. It's such a great day outside to, but instead I'm stuck in here hearing another lecture from Kiba-sensei, Hm? Who exactly am I? Oh my how rude yes you see My name is Ukina, Ukina Uzumaki I am the daughter of Naruto Uzumaki who is my father and Hokage of the village, and Hinata Hyuuga head of the Hyuuga clan and my mother. Alongside me is my twin brother Kyoten Uzumaki, were both fraternal twins his hair is the colors of my mothers and he has the Hyuuga eyes, unlike me I was born with my fathers eyes and hair though mine has more of a light yellowpeach color He wears a white shirt with a small light blue vest almost like my mothers coats and shin high light blue pants, I wear a peachy color striped shirt with a bow on one side along with a white skirt and shin high tights with a small black belt, mother always wants me to look good for school . My hair is long unlike his that is short both our hairs are down and not spiked like our dad's.

But the bangs in our eyes are spiked down like our dad's but only slightly, since my hair is long reaching the middle of my back I put a small amount of my hair in a side pony tail and always cut my bangs so they won't be in the way, well that's kind of useless due to the fact that, I'm blind. Huh? How did I get blind you asked, well it all happened on a little incident that got me more cautious about my surroundings.

Normal P.O.V: 6 years ago  
><span>_It was the middle of the night, Ukina and her brother Kento both sleeping in their rooms both around the age of 4, Hinata walked by only to check on them a worried look expressed on her face. She quickly turned around as she felt a hand on her shoulder getting into a slight fighting position but soon relaxed as she saw who it was, her husbands Naruto._

_"Your still worried aren't you" He asked in a low voice, he knew she was worried that a enemy ninja would probably come in there room and snatch them away or worst hold them as hostages just for Naruto. Every since everyone knew he was the Kyuubi holder everyone wanted the power he possessed but what made it was that they knew he had children and was easily use them against him to get what they wanted, Hinata slowly nodded tears forming in her eyes trying her hardest to hold them back. Naruto hated seeing his wife so worried as he held her in a tight embrace walking them back into their room "Hinata-chan, I promise I won't let anything happen to them" She let out a few sniffles as she entered their room "I….I believe you Naruto-kun" she said as she slide the door behind them._

_Later that night Ukina had stirred up from a slight cute noise, a noise sounding as if a animal was outside of its window, her sleepy body rose and looked out the window as she saw a cute white bunny by her window "Ha a bunny!"_

_She shouted with glee as the small bunny looked up, it hoped away but it seemed to be acting weird, it nudged it head for her to follow as it hopped away, Ukina was fascinated by the small bunnies intelligence as she slipped out of her open window in nothing but her pajama's and followed it. She followed it all the way to the middle of the village each time she grow close enough to catch it, it was just jump away she soon saw that it stopped right in the middle of the village, she crept up against it ready to pounce but soon the small bunny had disappeared into a cloud of smoke and a tall man who's eyes were pure dark wearing a mask and a Anbu uniform took its place._

_She fell back, backing away from the smoke as her eyes landed on the tall strange man fright soon taking over her body "W…w….Who are you" She said in a shaky voice as the man soon started approaching her, her body reacted by backing up earning a scary growl from him "Listen little girl and listen good" she heard him say as she gulped "You will be coming with me to a special place now just come"_

_But before he could finish she already took off running away from him tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to run back home but soon stopped in her tracks as the man appeared in front of her._

_"You don't listen very well do you!" he shouted which caused her to run in the opposite direction of her home as she sadly shouted "Mommy Daddy! Daddy Help me DADDY!" from her high pitch scream caught the attention of her Father and Mother both waking from their sleep rushing to their rooms. Naruto slammed it open only to get the realization that Ukina wasn't in her bed, Hinata was already panicking tears running down her eyes as she looked for a place she could be hiding from thinking it might be a joke, Naruto gripped her by the shoulders basically shouting "Hinata I need you to stay calm and stay with Kyoten do you understand" He said as she quickly got dress rushing towards the door "I gotta get to Ukina be they do!" and with that he rushed out to the streets jumping from roof to roof._

_Ukina's shout not only woke up him but other Anbus that belonged to the leaf village as they were rushing towards the sound as well "Hokage-sama! Whats going on is everything ok!" Naruto held a look of anger in his eyes as he tried to find his missing daughter afraid that he may be too late, they may have already taken her "My Daughter is!" "Kyaaaaa!" That blood curtailing scream drove almost all the ninja's that were out to the spot where it came from. It came from a alley way with slight light in it. Naruto's anger soon went into rage as he saw the tall dark man hunched over on his daughter, her body almost lifeless on the floor, in a quick flash Naruto crushed the mans head against the wall the look of kill all over his face "YOU BASTARD! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" Naruto said in a dark voice choking the man in mid-air as all the other Anbu's tried to pry his hands from around his neck. But soon a small voice broke through his rage, a voice he was glad to hear once again._

_"D…Daddy…" She whimpered out, her small body too tired to even get up on its own, Naruto quickly let go of the man as the Anbu put him in custody taking away all his weapons and tying his arms and legs making sure he did not escape._

_Naruto went down to her level holding her in his arms, her breathing was uneven and he could tell she was bleeding but from where? "D…Daddy.." Tears soon fell from his eyes, her voice was so small so weak, she seemed to be struggling in just getting a word out "Y..yes I'm here Sweetie….I'm here.." He struggled to say trying to hold back his crys_

_"Daddy…..i…I can't see…I can't see you daddy" She said inbetween her cries "Open your eyes dear" but as soon as she tried to they shut right back wincing in pain "I…I can't they hurt! They hurt so bad!" he was confused by her statement but soon pulled back her bangs that were covering them. His eyes widen with fear and shock as he saw two huge scars across her eye, blood gushing out of them, that's where it was coming from. With no time to lose he quickly rushed over to the hospital he Knew Sakura would be working late but he instantly caught her just walking outside._

_Sakura walked outside done with her shift when she saw Naruto running towards them, she held a warm smile for him but soon turned upside down as he saw someone being carried in his arms "Sakura-San!" She rushed over to him and saw it was no one else but his daughter, She looked up and saw tears streaming down his cheeks, breathing heavily she knew what she had to do "Hurry her inside we must move fast" said said as they both ran inside._

_An hour later Sakura had come out of the operating room wiping the sweat from her head, Naruto was already in front of her anxious to hear her answer "Well tell me" Sakura's held a sad expression on her face, Naruto's whole body soon went stiff with fear of her answer "She will recover…..but her eyes…..I'm so sorry Naruto we….we couldn't save them, she won't be able to see ever again…" Naruto stood there speechless and lost in his mind, the tears that had now finished came down once more as he violently punched the punch, disappointed and angry at himself he hadn't rushed himself to reach her fast enough as his cried echoed throughout the hospital….  
>Flashback of the past end<em>****

Ukina's P.O.V  
><span>That's just how it happened, because of my stupid actions it cost me something precious to me, for me to become a Ninja I had to rely on my other senses, such as hearing and sensing my surrounding. Of course convincing the Sensei's to treat me as everyone else wasn't easy since when your father is the Hokage and knows that your permanently blind telling everyone to go easy on me learning about skills and other things will become difficult if not taken serious.

Normal P.O.V  
><span>"And so you see hm?" Kiba stopped in his lesson as he caught Ukina once against looking out the window not even listening to his lecture, he gripped a small eraser he found on the ground and threw it at her, but Ukina quickly caught it her gaze shifting from the window back to Kiba "I was listening to everything you were saying Kiba-Sensei" he was a bit skeptical but soon all of that washed away as he saw a bright smile on her face "Honest" _'Hm she sure does have her mothers smile" _"Well alright then but please keep your focus on and then the window I'm as bored as everyone else here but you don't see me looking out the window" He heard a small chuckle beside Ukina and his eye averted to Kyoten "No but when no one's around we see you looking at something else Sensei something you hide from us"

And with that almost every kid in the class began laughing hysterically as Kiba grew annoyed _'Grrr no doubt in my mind he's like his damn father!' _"Now you listen here you!" but before he could continue the bell rang for recess and everyone ran out the room to the yard "Grrr DAMN KIDS!"

"Ha finally recess! No more of Kiba-sensei's blabbing" Ukina only smiled at him as they reached outside, Kyoten saw everyone else playing a game of kick ball and wanted to join but he didn't wanna leave his sister behind, she felt that he was a bit confused on what to do and only giggled at him "If you wish to join them then do so, I will be resting under a tree" Kyoten had a big smile on his face as he gave her a hug "Mmm thanks you're the best!" he shouted as he ran off to join the others while she sat under a tree resting.

_'This is so nice'_ she thought as she closed her eyes, the sun was nice but due to her eyes looking at the sun for too long would be harmful to her.

She soon began sensing that she was not alone and quickly recognized who was there "Hi Daddy" She turned her head to the left giving him a smile, Naruto was right beside her kneeling down towards her level, he was hoping this time he wouldn't he found but he should know better than to try to sneak up on her since her ability to sense her surrounds had gotten stronger through her training. "Awww how did you know it was me" She giggled slightly "Kinda easy when you slepp like miso ramen dad" His smile soon turned into a plain bored expression with sweat dripping down his face, so it wasn't her senses it was the fact that he smelted of ramen.

"I gotta deal with that" "Daddy are you skipping out on doing work again?" He nervous with her question, yes he had a shit load of work to finish back home but that wasn't the reason why he had some, well it was one but not the main one "Hmmm you ask to many questions little girl" He said as he playfully ruffled her hair Naruto attention soon went to the students, almost half the boys were staring at her and blushing, seems like Ukina's popularity had grown with them, he couldn't blame them, she was just like her mother but he sure as hell was gonna keep them away from her that was until he felt he wasn't needed and trust me he was making sure that day never came for her. He soon turned his head back to Ukina as he wore a goofy grin on his face "Hehehe I got a surprise for you" He loved the expression she held of interest it always looked so cute on her as he pulled out a heart shape silver necklace and placed it around her neck "Happy Birthday Sweetie" He said as he placed a kiss on her cheek, he also heard a few gasp from the other student more like the boys that had no clue it was her and her brothers birthday.

"Awww daddy it's beautiful Thank you" She smiled at him but soon there moment was interrupted by someone "Um..Hey Ukina" "Hm" She recognized the voice right off the back "oh hi Sanosuke" Sanosuke, Sanosuke Uchiha to be more prescience, the son os Sasuke Uchiha but his mother is still a mystery, Sasuke had come back to the village all bloody and beaten carrying the baby on his back, even though he was known as a traitor Naruto was Hokage of the village and he felt that everyone deserved a second chance. Sanosuke looked just like his father but his hair was the only thing different, His side bangs were swooped to the left side of him slong with the back of his short hair. He wore the same clothes Sasuke wore when he was smaller but he wear a black sleeve shirt underneath.

His eyes were no different from Sasuke's nither pure cole black, as Ukina looked at him he grew a soft blush scoffinf off to one side, If Naruto didn't know any better he say that Sanosuke had a small crush on Ukina.

"Is there something you need Sanosuke?" He certainly had the attitude of his father but only slightly "oh right…you see I wanted" He said as he looked back into her eyes, her pupils were slightly big but her sky bly eyes were what caught his attention the most and soon enough nervousness racked his whole body "I wanted….I wanted…..I…..wanted" She was confused on his statement "Yes I want?" He soon broke out of it as he held up her birthday gift for her "IWantedToGiveYouThisGift!HappyBirthday!" he spoke a little too fast which caught her off guard "Uh…..i'm sorry please repeat that but….slower this time"

He let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes "I wanted to give you this gift, happy birthday" they all stood there in silence "um…what is it?" Awkard moment between them, he had forgotten that she could not see as he took a step towards her, ripping out the ribbon that held her hair and began wrapping his "It's a ribbon, white with peach polka dots on it, I thought you might like it" Her eyes looked up to the, even though she could not see it she loved the way it felt nice and fluffy.

"Aw thank you Sanosuke! I shall wear it always" She said with a bright smile on her face, Sanosuke blush soon darkened as he caught it.

He backed away slowly and lightly ran "Your welcome!" he shouted as he ran. Ukina was confused by his actions as she looked at her father who was also confused "Hm? He is a weird one isn't he Daddy" Naruto turned his head towards her as he ruffled his head "Yeah he is but he's an Uchiha remember there always mysterious with their reason" right after Naruto had finished saying that the bell that queued recess was over rang.

Ukina gave her dad a hug as Naruto did the same "Tell your brother he will get his gift after school ok, now run along" he said as he lightly pushed her to go back in, Ukina ran catching up with her brother, he noticed she had gotten new stuff "Hey where did you get the necklace" She looked over at him "Oh Daddy gave it to me as a birthday gift, he said you shall have yours when were out of school" His eyes soon went to the bow in her hair "He gave you that bow too?" Her small hands reached up and felt it, as she gave him a warm smile "No Sanosuke gave it to me as a birthday gift as well" '_Sanosuke?'_ His eyes shot towards him, Sanosuke was walking ahead, tons of the student girls following behind him trying to hold his arm '_Sanosuke just when are you gonna grow the guts to tell her, I doubt she'll be able to figure out your crush on her by herself'_

**(A/N: Hello Hello Hello! Yes as you can read this is a story of Naruto's, Hinata's, Sasuke's and Sakura's kid but the parents will have their part to place in this story too? Who is Sanosukes mother I have not yet figure that out but it will not be Sakura sorry SasuSaku fans DON'T KILL ME! :sighs: anyway I hope you enjoy this I really do this been one of my storys for years and I finally have the chance to write it out so BYEZ! :D)**


End file.
